Another Short Day in the Emerald City
by ElphabaROCKS
Summary: The Flying Monkeys weren't the only reason Elphaba went back to the Emerald City... Fiyeraba one-shot


**Ug...school, theatre, swimming, and writing my novel. Between those, I may never be seen on Fanfiction again. **

**Disclaimer: Lines, characters, etc. taken from Wicked, not mine. For more info, see **_**The Ultimate Disclaimer**_

"Yes, the ball that's being staged, announcing Glinda is engaged to Fiyero!"

Elphaba froze. Fiyero? Engaged? To Glinda? She couldn't make sense of any of it. Thoughts swirled in her head and she turned away from the bickering couple as a single tear trailed down her face.

Why was she so shocked? He didn't care for her. The Lion Cub incident and what followed was merely a passing fancy for him, forgotten as soon as she was declared wicked. He was Glinda's through and through, even if he looked at her that way...and gave her those poppies...

Who was she kidding? Those rare moments where she fantasized and daydreamed were just moments of her insanity coming to the light. Good things didn't happen to green witches, they didn't fall in love. Love didn't exist for her.

Yet, in the very back of her mind, the part that knew she was lying to herself, a plan was beginning to form. Hidden behind a need to rescue the Flying Monkeys, she would go to the Emerald City and see if what Boq said was indeed true. If there was a ball, she might have an excuse to be able to talk to Glinda and maybe, just maybe, Fiyero.

* * *

Elphaba looked up from the spellbook and swallowed. It was the only thing she could have done to save him, but his life was undoubtedly ruined.

"He's asleep," she told Nessa, trembling slightly from what she had done.

"What about his heart?"  
"It's alright, he won't need one now," the witch choked out, unable to tell the whole truth. Nessa began to cry, face blotching up. Elphaba picked up her broom and started to head to the door. "I have to go to the Emerald City. What happened to those Monkeys was my fault. I have to set them fr-"

"You're not going back there to free some Monkeys!" Nessa shouted, voice filled with tears. Elphaba stopped, turning back to her sister. "You're going to find _Fiyero_."

She didn't deny it, for she was indeed going to find Oz's Captain of the Guard. How Nessa had guessed was beyond her, as the girl seemed to only be thinking about herself when Glinda's engagement was announced.

Her sister was now breathing hard and the candle light illuminated her pale, tear-streaked face. "But it's too late" she spat.

Trying her hardest to ignore Nessa's words, Elphaba turned and once more walked quickly toward the door. She was not going to fall for the girl's tricks ever again. She was not Nessarose's servant. "Elphaba, please! Don't leave me!" begging Nessa, almost incoherent from crying.

She pulled Elphaba's arm back, trying to stop her from going. Elphaba threw her hand off and spun sharply, glaring at her sister. "Nessa! I've done _everything_ I could for you and it hasn't been enough. And nothing...ever will be." Without another glance back, Elphaba sprinted out the door with Nessa's sobs behind her.

* * *

The room was full of chatter and dancing couples. Elphaba looked at her hand to make sure that the spell was still working. There was no sign of green tint on her now pale hands.

In the center of the room, a large crowd of well-wishers surrounded her best friend. Elphaba ached to join them but didn't dare, though, in fear that she might be recognized. Strangely, Fiyero was nowhere in sight.

Guard stood everywhere, some dancing and others on duty watching the crowd, standing stiff with guns in hand. Elphaba had seen the small size of the Gale Force at the palace and guessed that not a single soul was guarding the Wizard. If she was mistaken, the disguise would last another half-hour and she might be able to get past.

Elphaba headed for the hallway leading to the throne room, making sure no suspicious glances were being aimed her way. Every sense was on alert for a sign of recognition.

She was so tense and alert in fear and anticipation that she nearly screamed when somebody tapped her on the shoulder. Whirling around, she found herself face-to-face with Fiyero Tiggular himself. Heart jumping to her throat, she quickly backed away.

"Sir! Did you wish to kill me in fright?" If she didn't want him to recognize her, she needed to act like the _creme_ of the Emerald City, no matter how much she loathed them. Fiyero chuckled, eyes lighting up in amusement. She tried her hardest to concentration on her mission, remember that he was, as Boq said, engaged to Glinda.

"I'm sorry, Ma'dam." he said, bowing and flashing an apologetic smile. "I had no intention to scare you. If I had realized that you were so distraught, I would have certainly approached you otherwise."

An insult. A clever one too, almost completely hidden under the layers politeness. Elphaba glared at him both for the words and for distracting her. Fiyero gave her a strange look, as if he was trying to remember something.

"Yes, well," she said, pushing past him, "I really am in a hurry and must be going."

"Wait!" he called, and she found herself obeying. "Do I know you?"

She didn't dare look in his eyes, "No, sir. I'm afraid that I've never met you before."

He nodded, frowning slightly. Once again, she shoved past him, "Congratulotions on your engagement," she said bitterly and walked away.

"Thank you," he responded, equally as bitter, but she didn't hear.

* * *

"Guards!" screeched the Wizard's mechanical head. Elphaba cursed and grabbed her broomstick, rushing to the door at top speed. "Guards!" it called again.

The sound of running feet were in the hallway and Elphaba backed away, raising her broomstick to brace for a possible attack. The door burst open and figures clad in green and gold rushed in, all pointing their muskets at her. It was just her luck that Fiyero was leading them.

He stared at Elphaba in shock for a moment, whispering so that she had to read his lips, "I don't believe it."

Elphaba eyed the door, now blocked off, then looked at the windows, which were barred. She had no escape.

"Fiyero..." she pleaded, trying desperately to convey that she needed help for once. Elphaba took a tentative step forward, eyes begging. _Please..._

His face hardened and eyes narrowed, "Silence Witch!" he shouted and she felt her heart, so self-doubting and breakable, shatter right in two.

"There's a goat on the lam, sir!" one of the men shouted. Fiyero closed his eyes at the stupidity of the guards.

"Never mind all that, "he said, "Just fetch me some water." Elphaba blinked. Had she heard that correctly? _Water?_ What did water have to do with anything?

Obviously, the Guard was just as confused as she was. "Water, sir?"

"You heard me. As much as you can carry!" And in their freakishly obedient way, the soldiers all rushed out, leaving her, Fiyero and the Wizard alone.

She tried once more, "Fiyero...please-"

"I said silence!" he commanded. Elphaba glared at him with all the hatred she could muster. She had been so utterly stupid to think he had fallen for her! They were enemies now, and it was high time she accepted it. An icy wall began to build around her heart.

Fiyero walked behind the head, gun aimed at her until the last possible moment. A shout was heard from behind the head and he reappeared dragging the Wizard behind him.

"Silence you Ozness, unless you want everyone to know the truth about the _wonderful_ Wizard of Oz." his musket was no longer on her, but rather trained towards Wizard himself. Elphaba was once more very confused. He obviously had not believed a word of the propaganda spread about the her or the Wizard's wonderfulness. So why had he acted so violently?

"Elphaba," he said, glancing back at her, "I'll find Dillamound later, now _get out of here._" The ice instantly melted as she realized that it had been an act designed to convince the guards of his loyalty and keep the Wizard where he was long enough for Fiyero to capture him. She shuddered to think of what would happen to the Prince after she left.

"Fiyero, you frightened me," she admitted, "I thought you might have changed."

"I have...changed," he smiled grimly, walking over towards her. Elphaba grinned, relieved they were on the same level once more. Suddenly, the door burst open and they both jumped. Fiyero swung his gun up again and she instinctively raised her broomstick.

"Elphie!" came a cry and Elphaba's jaw dropped in surprise. Her best friend rushed in the room and nearly knocked her over with a hug.

"Oh, Elphie," the blonde cried, "you shouldn't have come! If anyone discoverates you-"

"Glinda, you'd better go," said Fiyero. Glinda turned in surprise to see her fiancée pointing a gun at the Wizard.

"Fiyero, what are you-?"

"Please just go back to the ball!" There was almost pleading in his voice. Elphaba sunk backwards into the shadows, drawing any attention away from herself.

"Your Ozness!" Glinda ran over to the Wizard. Fiyero gave up any attempt of guarding him and moving towards the door himself. "He means no disrespectation, please understand!" Glinda continued to explain, "We all went to school together..."

"Elphaba!" Fiyero indicated to the door, urging her to leave. Elphaba glanced at the Good Witch, biting her lip.

"Fiyero!" shouted Glinda before she had a chance to decide whether or not to go. "Have you misplaced your mind? What are you doing?"

He didn't say anything for a minute, just looked back and forth between the blonde and her. His brow furrowed in deep thought and he opened then closed his mouth several times, as if trying to decide what to say. Finally, he took a deep breath in and looked at Elphaba.

"I'm going with her."

**And I'll end right there, listening to the curses and cries of Fiyeraba fans across the nation. :-)**

**Thank you all ever so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. Please dispose of all trash and food in the receptacles provided and make sure to review before you click that back arrow. Thank you and have a pleasant weekend!**


End file.
